Do you see me
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Fay Green is an aspiring magician,and has been on her own for years. She is recruited by a mysterious group called the Eye, she has a new family and an aspiring romance with Jack Wilder.With the FBI hot on her tail,how much is she willing to lose in the name of magic.
1. Chapter 1

"Wolfgang Von Goethe once said Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen"I say to my small audience outside the Washington memorial in DC.

"So if that's true then if you believe in yourself you can amaze others"I say as a I take a cigarette out of my pocket,I don't smoke I just use it for this.

"If I believe that I can make this cigarette disappear,then it should"I say sticking the cigarette to one side of my thumb,move my hands a few times then it's gone.

My audience seems impressed,even though I've performed this trick for years it never ceases to amaze me the shock people get when they see it for the first time.

"I'd bring it back but,I really need to stop smoking"I say throwing the cig to the ground.

"She didn't make it disappear it's right here"says a guy standing to my right as he picks up the cigarette I had dropped to the ground.

I pretend to act shocked even though this is all part of the show.

"I have no idea what your talking about Ron"I say as the guy looks shocked that I knew his name.

"What"the guy says looking shocked."You mean your not Ronald David Andrews,born March 3 1976 and you don't live at 2501 Pennsylvania Ave NW,my mistake"I say as my audience starts to whisper.

"So what your a physic"Ron asks as I move his wallet up my sleeve.

"No I have your wallet"I say moving my hand and his wallet slips into my hand and then I hold it up.

Ron grabs his wallet from my hand"Your a thief you stole this".

"In that case I should probably give your phone back"I say sticking my hand into my jeans pocket and pull out his blackberry.

"Now let me ask was my hand ever in your pocket"I ask handing him his phone back.

"No"He says slightly embarrassed.

"Then Abracadabra"I say as I bow and my audience claps.

"Thank you you've all been great,and don't forget to tip"I say motioning to the hat I set out.

The audience throws some money into the hat and walks away except for Ron"How the hell did you do that".

"A magician never reveals her secrets"I say as he walks away,"What no tip"now I don't feel so bad for taking thirty bucks from his wallet.

I walk over to the hat and start stuffing the bills and coins into my own wallet and at the bottom of the ball cap was a card.

I pick it up it's like the tarot cards one of my foster mothers used,it says justice at the top and has a picture of a king sitting at a throne holding a sword over his head.

On the other side is a eye and below it read

MARCH 29

4:44 pm

45 EAST EVAN ST

NY,NY

Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

I've seen worse than 45 east Evan street,but I've seen better.

When my cab pulls up in front of the building four days later all I can think is this is it,the chance I've been waiting for my whole life.

As I climb up the stairs in the building for the I start to think this might all be some bizarre trick.

Once I see the first floor I see a middle aged guy in a hat standing in front of the door I think I was supposed go to.

I pull the card out of my pocket,"You got one to"I say to the guy.

"And here I thought I was the only one,Merritt McKinney"the guy says moving forward slightly.

"I'm.."I start before he puts up a hand.

"Don't tell me,Frankie,no Farrah"He says sounding proud.

"Fay,Fay Green I'm an illusionist"I say as I hear more talking coming up the stairs.

"I think you know exactly what I've been up to Danny I've seen all the anonymous postings on my website"a women's voice says.

"You have a website that's good,good for you,get the word out there"says a guy as him and the girl come up the stairs,the girl is holding a cup of coffee and one of the cards,"Oh".

"Ok,looks like blonde and I weren't the only ones chosen let me be the first to kick my ego to the curb"says Merritt.

"Excuse me"says the new guy coming closer to the door,who is wearing a sweater and has a bit of an irritating voice.

"Doors locked"says Merritt moving away from the door.

"Is it I'll check"the sweater guy says checking the door,did he think we didn't know what a locked door was.

The girl takes another step forward but Merritt stops her,"You,now hold it don't tell me Helen,no no Henley".

"It's on your coffee cup"me and the sweater guy say at the same time.

"Thanks for keeping me honest but that wasn't mentalism but the way just an observation,second observation you are beautiful"Merritt says as I role my eyes.

Henley thanks him,while the crabby guy starts to open his mouth,"Ok thank you,that was very nice,very well polished,nice bit, J. Daniel Atlas ,nice to meet you,very nice,I know who you are and I just want to same I'm not interested on you doing your mentalism thing on us,especially since we don't now who brought us here or even if it's real"The irritating guy,or Atlas says,wow,what a douche.

"Hold on,I'm sensing,I'm sensing you are a control freak"Merritt says as Henley and I smile.

"I'm sorry have we met before"Atlas asks a little confused.

"It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out you are a control freak"Henley says.

"She's right I just met you,I'm not a mentalist and that little fact is all I can see"I say moving my hands to make my point.

"I'll take that as a compliment"Atlas says,what a shock.

"Only you would take that as a complement"Henley says and I can hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok great good another complement"Atlas says agreeable last time that will happen.

"Ok and that's why your no longer a couple"Merritt says as Henley and Atlas look embarrassed and I smile,she can do better.

"No,no,no,we were never a couple"They both say.

"He just used to saw me in half"Henley says as if that's a part of her life she would like to forget.

"She was a very good assistant"Atlas says very matter a factly.

"But I was to fat for Danny"she says,I'm a size four and there is no way she can weigh much more than I do.

"No I said that one time"Atlas says like it will make it better.

"Ether way you still said it"I say.

"I'm sorry,who are you"Atlas asks now acknowledging I'm there.

"Fay Green,and your a jackass"I say as Henley smiles.

"It was because of the trap door"Atlas says ignoring what I just said.

"You made it this big no one could fit through there,no one"Henley says moving her hands so there fifteen inches apart give or take.

"Rebecca fit through,Rebecca fit through for years"Atlas says,wow,not asking who Rebecca is that wouldn't go well.

"Do you know how hard it is to stay in those tiny little costumes"Henley asks,my mom said that more times than I could count,apparently really hard.

"Ah no I'm the main attraction"Atlas says,what an ass.

"Ok so he never made you feel special,and trust me you deserve to feel special"Merritt says,is every guy in magic just a douche.

"Ok great nice story,hope you guys enjoy each other's company"Atlas says as a guy around my age comes up the stairs.

He's around my age,black leather and jeans,but there's just something about that I can't take my eyes off of him.

"No way, Atlas,Dude I've seen everything that you have ever done your like I idolize you,seriously"the new guy says,he just lost some points.

"A true fan,it's so nice to meet you"Atlas says shaking the new guys hand.

"I'm Jack,by the way"the new guy says taking his hand back.

"Did you get one of these"Merritt asks taking his card out of his pocket.

"Oh,yeah,death"Jack says taking his out of his own pocket,death that had to be fun.

"The high priestess"Henley says moving her cup so we could visibly see the card.

"I'm the lover"Atlas says holding his up.

"Three minutes"Henley says under her breath.

"Hermit"Merritt says holding his up,not a shock.

"Justice"I say holding up mine.

"So what are we are,are we waiting for someone"Jack asks putting his card away.

"Doors locked"We all say at the same time.

"Well nothing is ever locked"Jack says as he walks to the door and starts picking the lock.

After a second the door opens and we all walk inside.

"What is this place"Henley asks looking into the bathroom.

"Oh wow,thought my apartment was nasty"Merritt says looking at Henley's gaze.

"Reminds me of some of the holes I've lived in"I say as I look into one of the cluttered bedrooms.

"Man it's freezing in here"Jack says rubbing his hands like he's cold.

In the living room there's a weird impression on the floor and beside that a yellow Rose and a note and a vase filled with water at the other end of the room.

"What's that"Henley asks as we all file into the room.

"I don't know"Atlas says as he picks up the note.

"What's it say"Merritt asks as I peek over Atlas's shoulder to look at the note.

"Now you don't"I say reading over his shoulder.

"A Rose by any other name"Henley says as she picks up the Rose and sticks it into the vase.

The water in the vase starts to disappear and it's flowing along the floor.

"Oh wow"Jack says watching.

"My god"I say in shock.

The water goes into the indent on the floor,the floor sinks a little bit,and smoke comes up from that.

"It's gas"Jack says taking the shoulder bag I just realized he had off.

"Relax it's just dry ice"Merritt says in a calming way.

"Cool"Henley says watching.

"What do you think this is"Atlas asks looking right at me.

"I have no idea"I say still watching the steam rise.

"Wait I'm getting something"Merritt says setting his fingers to his brow,"I've got nothing".

"Ok thank you for the delay"Atlas says annoyed.

"I was just trying to add some space for wisdom"Merritt says as if he's offended.

"So your like Buddha,if he wasn't so enlightened"Atlas says,clever.

"And your like Jesus if he was argent and all of his miracles were fake"Merritt says,sounding argent himself.

"Knock it off you two"I say as the room continues to fill with steam.

"Danny be honest did you so this"Henley asks looking right Atlas.

"No,wait did you"Atlas asks turning to Jack.

"I wish,you"Jack asks turning to me.

"No"I say looking back at him.

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it"Merritt asks sounding offended,after we don't respond,"Oh,well great".

Atlas goes and flips the light switch to no avail.

"Electricity's out"Jack declares.

"And so's the heating"I say as I notice a camera of some sorts on the wall.

"Well it's a trick"Merritt says as he reach's up and turns one of the lightbulbs in the chandelier and it turns on.

Lights come out from the camera,and from other points in the apartment,and they all come together in the middle of the room.

In the centre of the room they all come together to look like blueprints.

"There blueprints"Henley exclaims.

"There incredible"Atlas says reaching up to touch one.

They start to change shape and come together in a way.

"Who do you think did this"Jack asks in aw.

"I don't know but I'd really like to meet them"Henley says not taking her eyes off the plans.

"This is amazing"I say watching the prints trying to figure it out.

"It's a show"Henley says as more prints appear.

"I think we're supposed to put it on"I say still watching,and thinking this is what mom was after,if she could be here right now,it would blow her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Merritt McKinney

Daniel Atlas

Henley Reeves

Jack Wilder

Fay Green

Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly presents The Five Horsemen.

I have never been so freaked out before a show in my life.

Of course the shows I did before were never more then anything but fifty people,this is Vegas,and it only makes what we're doing seem all the more real.

But every time during the show I would start to freak out I would just look at Jack and those fears went away.

Its been four months since we really got serious and he became my boyfriend.

But every time I looked at him I still couldn't believe he was mine.

He said that even if the eye wasn't real,at least he had me.

At the end of the show Merritt says,"Thank you now we would like to try something,that will set us a bit apart".

"For our final trick we're going to do something never before done on a Las Vegas stage"Henley says moving down the stairs.

"Or any stage for that matter"Jack says moving from beside me and down the stairs.

"Would you like that"I say as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen,tonight we're going to rob a bank"Danny says from the centre of the stage.

The crowd cheers even louder,guess they like witnessing felonies.

"Your all really excited for a crime"I say looking at Jack and he smiles.

"I'm getting excited,what about you people"Henley says as the crowd continues to cheer and Jack and Merritt jump up and high five each other.

"Ok,ok now please settle down,now who here has a bank they would like us to rob"Danny asks as hands shoot up from all over the arena.

"That's a lot of people,so we'll just choice one at random"I say as Jack,Merritt and Henley pick up the glass bowls from the side filled with ping pong balls.

"My associates will make sure it's random"Danny says as I move to the stairs.

"In Jack's bowl are ping pong balls with section numbers,Jack will you hand me a section number"Danny says as Jack throws the ball not to Danny but to me.

The crowd cheers a little bit louder,"Nice go to the person your sleeping with"Danny says as the crowd cheers,Jack smiles and I can feel my cheeks burning up.

I throw the ball to Danny,he catch's it and holds it up,"We are looking at section B,where's section B"Danny asks as a section close to the top starts to cheer and stand up.

"So it's one of you lucky people"I say as they cheer louder.

"I don't know why everybody seems happy Fay,it's only them,Merritt can I get a row number"Danny says as Merritt picks a ball and throws it to Danny,you barely catch's it.

"Nice to see everyone here isn't sleeping with Fay,thank you Merritt we are looking at row number five"Danny says as he embarrass's me again,holds up the ball and a row in section B starts to cheer really loud.

"And Henley can you throw me a random seat number"Danny says as Henley picks a ball and throws it to Danny.

"Now I'm really glad you didn't throw it to Fay,it's lucky number thirteen,B-5-13,where are you"Danny asks as a spotlight goes to the seat.

"Sir stand up,will ya"I say as the guy does just that.

"Can you just confirm to me that this is your seat,B-5-13"Danny asks as on of the ushers gives the guy a microphone.

"Yes"He says a little nervously.

"Wonderful,now can you please tell us your name and the name of your bank"Danny asks as I move of the stairs and onto the main stage.

"My name is Etienne Forcier,and my bank is credit Republic of Paris"Etienne says as the crowd gets real quiet.

"We were hoping for a little more local,like a mom and pop credit union with no security,but that's fine, a promise is a promise,so come on down and we'll rob your bank,and while he does that,there is someone here,without him,we would just be five magicians working the circuit trying to get,well actually trying to get here,you probably know this man,if not from one of the many,many business's he puts his name on,he is our friend,our benefactor,Mr Arthur Tressler,please stand up Art"Danny says as he motions towards Arthur and his assistant Jasmine.

Arthur stands up and Merritt says as he leads Etienne to the stage,"The only one here with the queens cell phone number".

"Stay standing Art,I want to say that when we came to Mr Tressler we promised that as a unit,we could become the biggest name in magic"Danny says as we all make our way back to the main stage.

"We want to thank you and we want you to notice that on the sign upfront we made sure to put your name on top"Henley says as Jack comes over beside me and slips his hand into mine.

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are dear girl that won't be me necessary much longer"Arthur says as an user hands him a microphone.

"We haven't done our closer yet,why don't you watch it and you can decide for yourself,ladies and gentlemen,Arthur Tressler"Henley says as Jack let's go of my hand and goes to get the helmet.

"Once again,the cardinal of Clairvoyance,Merritt McKinney"Danny says as Etienne is on the platform.

"Etienne what Jack is bringing to the stage is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet,you will need to wear this,as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time,to your bank in the 8th,..9th arrondissement"Merritt says as Etienne agrees.

"Once you there we'll be able to speak to you through this helmet"I say as Jack sets it on him.

"Oh my god that's beautiful,it has the added attraction of being very stylish,it's about time the French learned from America on that subject"Merritt says as the helmet lights up.

"Thank you,thank you very much"Etienne says as the crowd cheers.

Danny and Henley come back up the stairs,and Danny pulls a deck of cards out of his pocket,"But before you go anywhere could you pick a card any card ,not that card,no that's an old american joke you can take that one"Danny says as the audience laughs.

"This one"Etienne asks he hands hovering over the deck.

"Show your card to the audience but not to is we like to be surprised"I say as we all turn around so we wouldn't be able to see the card.

"Ok great if you can just sign your name there in English if possible"Danny says as he hands Etienne a pen and he signs the card.

"That's good"Merritt says as we all laugh.

"Thank you"Danny says as argent as ever.

"Put it in your pocket"Danny instructs as Etienne finishes signing his name.

"And now for one tiny detail"Henley says as she unleashes the scarfs and they move around in the air for a few seconds before they move away it revel the transporter.

The crowd starts clap and cheer again at the sight of the new object that appeared from no where.

"Now,Etienne,let's step into this cockamamie contraption,and I'll step off it bonne chance"Merritt says as Etienne steps on to the transporter.

"It's 11:50 here in Las Vegas,so that makes it 8:50 in Paris give or take,so your bank will open up in ten minutes,so good luck"I say as Henley picks up the remote.

"One,two,three"Henley counts back as she presses the button and the top and the bottom of the transporter move and come together.

The audience gasps,"What the fuck"Merritt says as everyone in the audience is shocked.

"Etienne,Etienne"Danny says as he looks around like he'll pop up at any time.

"Danny how good is our insurance"I ask also looking around.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that was it,I liked that little French guy"Merritt says as we continue to call Etienne's name.

"Where'd he go"Jack asks looking at me as I shrug.

The screens start to filker and Etienne's face comes on.

"Wait there he is"Danny says pointing to one of them as the audience starts to clap,relieved.

"No,no,no,no,please,please,please,this is Daniel Atlas can hear me,Etienne are you alright"Danny asks as we all turn our attention to the screen.

"Yes"Etienne says.

"Perfect,what do you see in there"Danny asks.

"Money,is this real"Etienne asks as he picks up some bills.

"So it's all real,looks to be three million euros worth"Danny says as I can hear a hush over the audience,"Ok here's what we're going to need you to do,I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket and I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show and I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money".

"Now drop it"Danny says agin as Etienne does what he's told.

"Now on the side of your helmet you should feel a button,don't press it just yet that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas,ok good now you can press it"Danny says as Etienne locates the button.

"Alright now,Etienne hold on tight you might feel a bit of a vacuum"Jack says as Merritt laughs.

Sure enough the money starts the move around like it's being blown around by a fan.

The money starts to move out the room,when there is a slight clicking.

"Hold on"Danny asks as the clicking starts.

Then money starts to fall from the ceiling and everyone in the audience starts to grab all they could.

Jack and Merritt high five again and the Jack comes over and gives me a kiss,everyone is to busy watching the money to notice.

"What do you think babe"Jack asks as we pull apart.

"This is incredible"I say watching the money fall.

I grab his hand and run up the stairs with the others.

"Thank you Etienne,thank you everyone"Danny says as he waves to the audience.

"We are the five horsemen,and goodnight"we all say at the same time.

I take Jack's hand again and we all bow,while the crowd cheers and grabs all the money they could.


	4. Chapter 4

After the show Jack and I go back to my room,and as I'm kicking off my heels and unbuttoning his shirt,he won't stop kissing me.

After I unbutton the bottom button,Jack picks me up and throws me onto the bed and climbs on top of me and starts to unbutton my blouse.

I smile in between the kisses and then Jack pulls away from me,"What's wrong"I ask confused.

"I'm in love with you,that's what wrong,I love you Fay Cynthia Green"Jack says smiling at me.

"I love you too Jack Gregory Wilder"I say as Jack kisses me again.

A few hours later after Jack had fallen asleep with his arms around me,I started to think.

I really did love Jack,and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

But what kind of life would that be if we were always chasing something that might not even exist.

After a while I slowly move Jack's arm off of me,trying not to wake him,get up and go over to my suitcase,pick out a black dress,along with underwear and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I come out twenty minutes later Jack is sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey how'd you sleep"I ask putting my makeup bag back into my suitcase and then zipping it up.

"Fine,what time is it"Jack asks reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

"Its almost eight"I say walking back to the bed and leaning over and I give him a kiss.

"What was that for"Jack says as we break apart.

"Because your so cute in the morning"I say walking over to where I'd kicked off my shoes the night before and slip them on.

"Same to you"Jack says as he moves to the edge of the bed and continue's to rubs his eyes.

"Do you want coffee"I say throwing him the pants he'd been wearing the night before.

"That sounds great"Jack says as he stands up,pulling up his pants.

"Make sure you pack all of your stuff,you don't want to leave anything behind"I say pulling my long blond hair into a ponytail.

"Yes mom"Jack says mocking me.

"You really don't want to mock me Jack Wilder"I say walking over to Jack so I'm standing right in front of him.

"Why"Jack asks.

"Because you won't like it when I mock you"I say as I leave the room.

I go into the living room where Danny and Merritt are already there.

"Morning"I say as I come down the stairs and walk to the coffee pot in the small kitchen off the living room.

"That was some night last night"Merritt says as I pour two cups if coffee,one for me and one for Jack.

"Sure was"I say drinking my own cup.

"Is Jack still asleep,we should probably leave soon"Danny asks as I carry the cups to the small table in the living room.

"He'll be down soon"I say sitting down in the uncomfortable dining room chairs.

Merritt lays down on the couch with a book,and Danny goes over to the window with his phone as Jack comes downstairs,now fully clothed,sits down next to me and puts his feet up on the table.

A few minutes later the door opens and like twenty FBI agents come their guns drawn.

"FBI put your hands up"Says the guy in the front as the ten or so people enter the room.

"In a minute"Merritt says still reading his book,while Danny,Jack and I do as we're told.

"Put the book down"the agent says as he goes over to Merritt,he puts the book down.

"Freeze put your hands in the air"Another agent says as Henley comes down the stairs while pulling on her jacket.

"Would one of you guys mind helping us with our bags"Henley asks as we are all handcuffed and led out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It took two hours for someone to come and talk to me.

A blonde women in her early thirties,wearing a pants suit,and a guy in his late thirties,with dark hair and a suit.

"I'm agent Dylan Rhodes,and this is Alma Dray from Interpol"suit guy says sitting down across from me,the blonde beside him.

"Are the handcuffs necessary"I ask holding up my wrists to show I'm handcuffed to the table.

"It's protocol,Miss Green,how'd you do it"Rhodes asks opening a file in front of him.

"Do what"I say playing dumb.

"That trick rob a bank,that's pretty impressive for a pick pocket"Rhodes says throwing my mug shot onto the table in front of me.

I twenty,living in West Virginia,needed the cash,to get out of West Virginia,I had just taken twenty dollars from this guys wallet,when his lady friend saw me.

The charges were dropped when I figured out that the woman was his mistress,and told him if he dropped the charges I wouldn't tell his wife.

"That was six years,I've moved on,I don't do it anymore"I say glancing at the picture.

My blonde hair was messy and needed to be washed,I hadn't eaten anything in two days,my clothes were two sizes to big,but what caught my attention was my blue eyes,they were empty,like I didn't care,at that point I didn't.

"You haven't changed Fay,you just went to a bigger target"Rhodes says looking through my file some more.

"I didn't rob that bank,Etienne Forcier did,and a couple hundred people will back that up"I say leaning forward so my arms are resting on the table.

"Just answer me this how does a former foster kid from Indiana get on the big stage in less than a year"Rhodes says looking up from my file.

"I wasn't always from Indiana,I'm a Vegas kid,grew up here,my mom worked for a magician named Lionel Shrike,and when he died she moved us back to Indiana,where she was born,but she died in a car accident two years later,that's how I ended up in foster care,no one wanted to take me"I say telling my sob story,but leaving out what caused the accident.

"Are you trying to get sympathy from me"Rhodes asks sounding annoyed.

"Depends,is it working"I say leaning back in my chair.

"Not by a long shot,three million dollars that's a lot of money,you could easily use it to make a new life for yourself,and Jack Wilder"Rhodes says as I look up and stare at him,oh crap.

"What does that have to do with anything"I ask my voice sounding shaky.

"Rhodes"Dray whispers to Rhodes as if she's trying to get him to stop.

"It has to do with everything,you were both cut from the same cloth in a way,your both thieves,do the others trust you,did they trust you around all that money"Rhodes says as I look away from him.

"I didn't have a choice,I was just trying to survive,I don't like stealing,you would have done the same thing if you were me"I say Looking at Rhodes,I can't place it but I've seen him somewhere before.

"Your right you didn't have any say in what happened to you,this isn't your fault"Dray says as Rhodes is about to say something.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the guy who arrested me,I didn't do it"I say uncrossing my legs underneath the table.

"Well your going to have to come up with something better than that"Rhodes says closing my file.

"And your going to need a better security system,because yours sucks"I say holding up my wrists and the handcuffs fall away.

Both Rhodes and Dray look shocked,so I decide to add something else,"I'm also taking this opportunity to plead the fifth and ask for a lawyer,even though you have absolutely nothing"I say as they both stand up and head for the door.

"Oh Agent Rhodes one more thing"I say,crossing my arms over my chest,as he turns to me,"First rule of magic,you always have to be the smartest one in the room,today that wasn't you".He gives me one last glare before him and Dray exit the room.

A few minutes later another agent comes to tell me I'm free to go,not a shock.

As I'm leaving I see that their also letting Jack go to.

"Jack"I say as he turns and sees me.

"Hey"Jack says as he walk's towards me and pulls me in a hug.

"How'd it go"I ask pulling away from him after a minute.

"Fine,they have nothing"Jack says wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walk towards the front door.

"Oh,I know right,complete waste of time"I say as we see Henley getting the stuff the took from us when we were arrested from another guy in a suit.

"Hey Henley"I say as she takes a couple of plastic bags from the suit.

"Oh,hey"she says as the suit walks away and we get closer to her.

"So nether of you said anything right"Henley asks handing us the bags with our stuff in it,mine,my watch,my moms necklace,my phone,and my earrings,Jack's,the watch I gave him for his birthday last month,his phone,and his brown leather wallet.

"Of course not"I say putting one of my earrings back on.

"Well good,that's the last thing we need right now"Henley says as Danny walks in followed a few minutes later by Merritt.

"Let's get out of here before they change their minds"Merritt says after we had all of our personals back.

Trussler must have sent cars because when we walk outside there are two black cars waiting for us,Jack,Henley and I are in one,Danny and Merritt in the other.

Just before I get into the car agent Rhodes comes over and starts to talk with his boss who was also watching us,when Rhodes looks at me,I give him a wave and get into the car.

* * *

**So instead of Lionel Shrike dying thirty years ago,he dies twenty years ago.I just really wanted Fay and Dylan to have a prior connection,and her mom working for his dad was the only thing I could think of.**


End file.
